Nelena and Niley
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: Sonny and Chad argues on who the better celebrity couple is. ChadSonny one-shot


**A/N: **_With all the controversy with Nick, Selena, and Miley around, I decided to make this! You'd be amazed how fans could be so defensive with their favorite couple. Seriously, go on a Nelena or Niley YouTube video and just read all the hate comments. I for one, DO NOT HATE these two couples. I love all three of these people and bashing them came from Sonny and Chad. I'm a Nelena supporter, but it's not like I "have an undying hate" for Niley, and I definitely don't bash their support vids on YouTube. What matters is that THEY'RE happy.  
And the only reason why I chose Chad and Sonny was because they have nothing to do with Nick, Selena, or Miley, and they're celebrities just like them...just in TV._**  
Warning: **_Don't leave me hate comments about how Niley or Nelena is stupid becuase I will seriously delete this story._  
**Disclaimer**: _I own NOTHING._

* * *

_Nelena and Niley_

Sonny was reading the newest edition of_ J-14 _magazine in the commissary. She was too caught up in the articles that she barely acknowledged anyone around her, let alone says anything. She would gasp if she saw anything juicy, giggle if she read anything cute, and roll her eyes if she read anything cocky about Chad Dylan Cooper.

Suddenly, one page made her skin crawl and her eyes widen. She read the headlines and stood up abruptly from her seat. "Oh my God, no!" she whined.

Chad gave her a strange look. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "Did another company admit that _Mackenzie Falls _is better?" he asked in a fake sympathetic voice. Sonny sneered at him and shook her head.

"No, _worse_: Niley is back together!" she screeched, showing Chad the page. "The apocalypse has begun!" she exclaimed a bit too overdramatically. Chad shrugged, finding no interest at all.

"So? That's a good thing. They were better off together." Sonny gasped and smacked his arm. "Ow! Hey!" he whined, rubbing his arm.

"Are you _delusional_?! Nelena was a whole lot better than Niley!" Chad scoffed.

"Okay, sure," he said sarcastically.

"It's true! Miley made Nick miserable."

"No she didn't! Plus, Nick was bored with Selena. They barely lasted a year. Miley and Nick on the other hand went on for _two _years and they're back together!"

"The only reason why Nick and Miley lasted for two years was because they were always together. They were neighbors and had that concert tour together. If Nick didn't have to go on world tour and Selena didn't have to go shoot her movies in different states then they would have lasted a _whole lot _longer than Niley." Sonny reasoned. Chad gave her a smirk.

"Or maybe Niley lasted longer because Nick and Miley actually have something called: _love_. Selena was just Nick's rebound. They only _liked _each other – emphasis on the E-D. They didn't fall in love with each other so Niley owns."

"Nelena owns, stupid. Miley tried to break Nick and Selena up. She was so mad that she went over to them and attempted to destroy their perfectly good relationship." Sonny said. She was _not _going to lose this.

"Yeah, but Selena was the one who stole Nick away from Miley." Chad retorted, smirking. He knows he's going to win this.

"No she didn't! Nick was _completely _over Miley when he met Selena! Plus Nelena was more talked about and more popular. They were on _Rolling Stones_." Sonny stated confidently.

"Yeah well, Niley was more loved than Nelena! Seriously, go check it out on YouTube! Out of ten people, nine are Niley fans!"

"Well that doesn't matter anyways since you Niley fans are going to get crushed again when Nick and Miley break up _again_. They won't last long this time. I bet Nick's just off and Miley's just trying to forget about Justin. And then Miley is going to write another angry song about Nick. Ooh, maybe it'll be called the 8 Things this time!"

"She changed the lyrics to that one! She doesn't hate him anymore!"

"Yeah well, Nick obviously had more fun with Selena! He put her as his love interest in his _Burnin' Up_ music video! It was pretty clear that he liked Selena better since he made such a bold move like that. "

"Well Nick and Miley wrote and sang a love song! Heard of _Before the Storm_? There's your bold move!" Sonny glared at him.

"Well Nick and Miley will still break up. It's inevitable." She hissed.

"And what's Nick gonna do when that happens – which it won't. Is he going to get back with Selena?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"Yes! He got back with Miley! He'll get back with Selena and stay with her forever and ever!"

"First of all, that's not likely. Secondly, Selena is still dating Taylor Lautner."

"Oh please, they're not dating. They've been on dates, but they're not boyfriend-girlfriend. Selena said that she's single."

"You _do _realize that she's from Disney? Those G-rated morons probably forced her to lie and tell the press that she's single."

"Whatever, Nelena was still better! She actually supported Nick! She went to his concerts, she called or texted him every night, and she even made that YouTube video, telling people to buy A Little Bit Longer!"

"Ha, yeah, when they dated _last year_. Did you see a video for Lines, Vines, and Trying Times under her account this year? Didn't think so! And Miley was pretty supportive too! She made them famous. Hello, they went on tour with her."

"First, the Jonas Brothers were already famous. Miley just boosted up their popularity by a bit. And second, you're scaring me. You sound like a fan girl whose religion is Niley."

"Don't you dare compare me to those childish girls. I just think – and _know _– that Niley is better. Plus, it's fun knowing that you hate Niley even if they were the better couple. And you're one to talk! Nelena is like _your _religion!"

"No it's not! I just think that they were better off together! And they were a whole lot cuter. Nick and Miley: ew."

"I think you mean Nick and _Selena_: ew. Miley is very hot and Nick is quite handsome –not as handsome as me of course, but still attractive. Nick and Miley getting back together is like God telling the world that they are meant to be. Nick and Selena don't look good together whatsoever."

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!"

"Ugh, you're so blind! Why are you on the Niley side anyways?"

"Why are you in the Nelena side?"

"Shut up!" Sonny snapped.

"You're just angry because you know I'm right." Chad snickered, smirking.

"I'm just angry because you're a Niley fan!" Chad rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know, arguing with you really doesn't even matter. The whole world knows who the more loved, better, cutest, and hottest couple is." He smiled. Sonny squinted at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"And who is that?" she asked, thinking that she might slap Chad if he says Niley.

Instead, Chad leaned in so that their lips were lingering against each other. "Channy." He whispered before kissing her lips.

Sonny smiled once he pulled away, blushing a deep red. "Yeah, you're right." She giggled.

* * *

**A/N: **_admit it. Sonny and Chad are the best couple. x]_


End file.
